Second Thoughts
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Based on the 1990 movie 'Buried Alive'. After Joanna Goodman changed her mind and decided to stay with her husband Clint, she found herself fearing for her life.
1. Dinner

She held the vial over the sink, then over the glass. She knew that whatever decision she made, she would have to make it fast, and that there would be no second chance. She heard him turning on his saw, a sound that always irritated her. If he had to have a hobby, why did it have to be one that was so noisy? Why couldn't he just sit in a chair and quietly whittle away at little figurines with a pocket knife?

If only he could have been content with his desk job in New York City. If only she hadn't let him drag her out here into the middle of nowhere to live. How she missed the hustle and bustle of big city life. Life in the country was just so...quiet.

"Honey, I'm home!" Eager to share with her the news of his successful fishing trip, he had raced through the house and found her in the bedroom.

"Can't dinner wait?" she had asked, sliding her hand seductively under his shirt.

"I guess it can wait." He had removed his shirt, held her closely to himself and kissed her passionately. Something inside her had just melted when she had looked into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that she knew adored her, trusted her.

And yet...didn't she want the money from the construction business? Didn't she want to run away to the city with Cort? He was a doctor, intelligent, sophisticated, the farthest thing in the world from a hick like Clint.

Later, in the kitchen, she was preparing the steak when he came up behind her and hugged and kissed her.

"I thought I would be cleaning fish right now."

"We're having steak. We had fish last night."

"Sure you don't need any help?"

How many men would offer to help prepare dinner? Would Cort? She knew the answer to that question.

Clint had built this house with his own hands, and what a lovely and spacious house it was, so much nicer than their apartment in New York had been. He had built it for her because he loved her. What had Cort ever done for her, other than keep her bed warm on occasion?

She realized that she just couldn't do it, that she just couldn't take the life of this man who loved and trusted her and wanted to take care of her. Not for the money, not for Cort, not for anything. True, they had their differences in priorities, but there had to be a better way to resolve them than this.

Her decision made, Joanna flung the vial of poison into the sink, just as Clint walked into the kitchen, startling her.

"Oops, did I scare you?" Before she had time to react, he tickled her playfully. "Did it again," he said with a grin. Then he picked up the glasses of wine and carried them to the table. Joanna followed, giddy with relief, feeling as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders.


	2. Later That Evening

After dinner, Clint offered to help with the dishes, but Joanna told him she would do them herself. It certainly wouldn't do for him to see the empty vial in the sink. For a few moments she wondered whether she had made the right decision. It was now a certainty that she would never see Cort again, and she wasn't yet sure how she felt about that. Cort could have given her the lifestyle she wanted and could imagine herself being happy with.

She thought that Clint would go back to his workshop after dinner, but she never heard the saw start. Curious, she searched and found him in the den, just sitting quietly and thinking. He saw her, smiled, and motioned for her to join him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Joanna," he began. "And perhaps I have been unfair to you, assuming that what makes me happy will make you happy."

_Finally he's got it. What took him so long?_

"Here's an idea. Why don't we go away together somewhere, just the two of us? Kind of like a second honeymoon. I'll let you pick the place."

Joanna just stared at him, mouth agape, unable to believe what she had just heard. For once, Clint was interested in what _she _would prefer?


	3. Paris

Joanna couldn't sleep. While Clint lay beside her in the motel room in Paris snoring lightly, she tossed fretfully and couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. She knew what the matter was. She just couldn't get Cort out of her mind. True, Clint had taken her to Paris because that was where she had wanted to go, although she could tell that he wasn't really enjoying himself that much. Sometimes she caught him just gazing with a faraway look in his eyes and knew that he was wishing that he were somewhere else. She knew that if she had done what Cort had wanted her to do, she and Cort would be out enjoying themselves together in a place where they would both have been happy.

Feeling the beginning of a headache coming on, Joanna thought that a brisk walk in the cool night air might clear her head. Careful not to awaken Clint, she quietly arose from the bed and left the motel room, closing the door behind her and stepping out into the chilly night air. She walked silently along the sidewalk just outside the motel, taking in the briskly flashing neon signs and the distant roar of the traffic from the highway. She didn't even realize that she was being followed until she felt a hand slip over her mouth from behind.

Joanna struggled, but he was too strong for her. He pushed her toward a deserted area behind the motel's garbage bin, where he held a knife against her throat. "Say one word and I'll kill you," he hissed.

He ripped her clothing from her body and made her lie down. Then he removed his own pants and climbed on top of her.

After he had finished, he grabbed his pants and quickly sprinted away, leaving a sobbing Joanna to collect her clothing and attempt to dress herself, after which she stumbled back in the direction of the motel.

She was almost there when she nearly collided with a man who was walking in the opposite direction. To her astonishment, she realized that the man was Clint.

"Joanna, what in the world happened?" he asked. His voice was full of concern as he looked her over from head to toe. She tried to speak but merely grunted. Clint grabbed her arm and led her back toward the motel room.

"I woke up and you were gone. When you didn't come back after a while, I got worried that something might have happened to you, so I came outside to see if you were all right," he explained.

"I was raped," Joanna finally managed to tell him through trembling lips, once they were back inside their motel room and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh no, Joanna," he groaned. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Did he do anything else to hurt you?"

"No. He just pulled a knife on me and the forced himself on me."

"I'm calling the police right now. Could you see well enough to tell what he looked like?"

"No. He was wearing a ski mask."

Although she hadn't seen his face, Joanna knew exactly who her assailant had been. There were ways of recognizing a man other than just what his face looked like.


	4. A Catch 22 Situation

Clint took Joanna to the emergency room, where she was examined and treated to prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. The Paris police were called, and Joanna told them what had happened. Although she knew exactly who had attacked her, there was no way in the world she was going to say his name in front of Clint.

"Let's just go back to the motel, honey," she said tiredly, after all the poking, prodding, and note taking was finally finished.

Once back in the safety of their motel room, Joanna couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, she burst into sobs. Clint held her as she cried.

Nestled safe in the caring arms of her husband, Joanna just couldn't believe that there had ever been a time when she had wanted Clint dead. What in the world had gotten into her? Had Cort's charm been irresistable enough to drive the last shred of sanity from her brain? It seemed that it had been, at least temporarily. Now she felt as if she couldn't live without Clint.

"I just want to go back home," she said through her sobs. "Please take me back home, Clint."

"I'm taking you away from here just as soon as we're packed and ready to leave," Clint promised. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Joanna. If only I hadn't brought you here, this never would have happened."

"I was the one who wanted to come to Paris, Clint."

"Don't blame yourself, Joanna. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, it wasn't your fault, either."

"It was neither of our faults, Joanna. Things like this can happen anywhere. I just hope they catch the rat who did this to you soon."

Joanna felt as if she were in a catch 22 situation. If they did catch him, then the whole truth of her affair would come out. On the other hand, what if they didn't? He might kill her next time. Boy, had she picked the wrong man to have an affair with.


	5. Home Again

Clint and Joanna hardly spoke at all on the long flight back to the United States. Clint held her hand as she stared straight ahead, showing no emotion at all.

When Joanna was finally back inside her own house, she felt as if she had never before been so happy to be there. Within its walls she felt safe, secure, protected, and loved. She barely had the energy to finish unpacking, and afterwards she lay down on the bed for a long nap. Clint stood in the doorway watching her for a long time before heading for his workshop.

Knowing how tired and drained Joanna was, Clint prepared dinner that night. When Joanna finally awoke, she could smell the delicious aroma wafting all the way upstairs. Drowsily, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded toward the kitchen.

"Oh, honey, that smells delicious," she said.

Clint grinned. "It's good to be home again, isn't it."

"It sure is." Joanna approached him uncertainly, and he reached to embrace her and held her close.

"Everything's all right now, honey," he said softly, rubbing her back.

"That feels so good," she said drowsily.

He laughed gently. "I love you, Joanna."

"I love you too, Clint. I don't think I realized how much until just now."

He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's eat dinner," he said.


	6. Just Desserts

It was several weeks after Clint and Joanna had returned from Paris. Clint was in his workshop, and Joanna had just finished her shower and was going into the bedroom to get dressed when she felt a hand from behind cover her mouth.

"Don't move," a muffled voice said. The other arm went around her waist and the man began to drag her toward the bed.

Just then they both heard frantic barking coming from down the stairs, and Joanna knew that Clint's Rottweiler had somehow escaped from his pen and gotten into the house. As the dog approached the bedroom, the man let go of Joanna and bolted for the window. Joanna saw him disappear behind the curtain, and a moment later she heard something heavy hit the ground. A few minutes later, Clint, alerted by the dog's barking, entered the bedroom and saw Joanna standing there naked.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"He...came back," Joanna managed to stammer. "The man who raped me in Paris...but the dog chased him out the window..."

Joanna quickly grabbed a robe and put it on, and they both went to look out the window.

A ladder was leaning against the side of the house, and the window was open. On the ground near the ladder lay a crumpled figure. Obviously, Joanna's attacker had fallen from the ladder in his hurry to escape the dog.

Joanna quickly dressed, and she and Clint rushed downstairs and outside. It was obvious that the man was dead even from a distance. Joanna saw empty blue eyes staring sightlessly upwards, a neck twisted into an unnatural angle. Blue eyes that she had once stared deeply into, had once been willing to give up everything for.


	7. Healing

Clint and Joanna stood quietly for a moment, staring at the lifeless body in their back yard.

"I'd better call Sam," Clint finally said softly, walking back toward the house. Joanna stood looking at Cort's body a few seconds longer, then followed her husband back to the house.

Sam Eberly, who was the sheriff and also a good friend of Clint's, arrived within minutes, followed by the coroner and his assistants.

"Do either of you know who he is?" Sam asked.

"His name is Dr. Cortland van Owen, and he treated me for endometriosis last year," Joanna told him.

"Any idea what he was doing here?" Sam asked.

"He...snuck up behind me and grabbed me when I came out of the shower," Joanna said. "The dog got loose and came in the house and ran up the stairs. The barking scared him and he tried to climb back down the ladder and fell."

Sam glanced at the ladder leaning up against the house and then back to Joanna. "Well, I guess he won't be bothering you any more," he finally said. The coroner's assistants placed Cort's body on a stretcher, covered it with a sheet, and put it into the back of the coroner's vehicle.

At last everyone had left, and Clint and Joanna were once again alone in their yard. Silently, they went back into the house and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been a boring day, has it?" Clint chuckled weakly. Joanna stared straight ahead, as if she hadn't heard him.

"What is it, Joanna?"

"That's the first time I've ever seen a dead body, Clint."

"Joanna, he tried to attack you. I really hate to think what might have happened if it hadn't been for the dog."

"I know." Joanna bit her bottom lip. "Let's just not talk about it any more, all right?"

"Of course, honey." Clint went to his wife and held her tightly. "I know how to take your mind off of it."

Joanna and Clint hadn't made love since they had returned from Paris. Every time Joanna had tried to respond to Clint's sexual overtures, memories of the trauma of being held down and forced had re-surfaced, and she had been unable to proceed.

Now, the death of her attacker seemed to have brought peace to Joanna. As Clint put his arm around his wife and led her to the bedroom, she found herself longing for his touch in a way she hadn't in a long time. As he began to kiss her and his hands began to roam all over her body, she felt a warmth beginning deep inside herself and flowing outward.

As Clint slowly removed her clothing, and then his own, Joanna lay back on the bed, enjoying the sensation of his fingers gently exploring the delicate folds of skin around her opening. He kneeled to use his tongue instead, and she had an explosive orgasm almost immediately. Then Clint mounted her, filling her opening with his swollen manhood, and as they began to move together, Joanna could think of nothing but how pleasurable the senstations were.


	8. Double Blessing

**Nine Months Later**

"Come on, Joanna, you can do it! One more big push!" Clint encouraged. Joanna's face turned deep red, and she groaned with the effort as she bore down with all her might and felt the first baby's body slide from her own.

Clint cut the baby's cord, and he waved his arms and legs and wailed thinly. The nurse picked him up and carried him to the scale.

Joanna inhaled deeply as she felt another powerful contraction begin, and a short time later, the second baby's head crowned.

"Here she is!" Clint exclaimed as the second baby slid from Joanna's body. He cut the cord as before, then handed the baby to the nurse.

"Wow, Jo, we did it!" Clint exclaimed joyfully. "A beautiful little boy and a beautiful little girl!"

Joanna smiled tiredly.

The babies were weighed and measured, then cleaned, dressed, and handed to Clint. He held one newborn in each arm.

"I want to see my babies," Joanna said tearfully.

"You'll have to wait until I finish sewing you up first," said the obstetrician from between her legs, which made Joanna pout.

After the obstetrician finished with Joanna, Clint brought the babies to her.

"Dakota and Destiny, meet your mommy," he told them. When they had found out that they were expecting twins, Clint and Joanna had agreed that Clint would name one baby and Joanna would name the other. Clint had chosen 'Dakota James' and Joanna had chosen 'Destiny Joy'.

Joanna held both babies close to her breast and looked into their tiny faces, then into her husband's clear blue eyes, which were shining with joy.

"Oh, Clint, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Just like their mama," Clint agreed.

"I never imagined that I could be so happy," Joanna said, thinking of what a different person she had been only a year before. At that time, she had considered her life with Clint to be a bore and had been eager to experience life in the fast lane with Cort. She'd had no interest whatsoever in motherhood, and had even used birth control without Clint's knowledge. At one point, she had thought that she was pregnant and had gone to Cort seeking an abortion. It had turned out to be a false alarm, but then Cort had propositioned her, and she had accepted. After she had decided to stay with Clint and end the affair with Cort, Joanna had discontinued the birth control. She had known that Clint wanted a family and, feeling guilty about the affair with Cort, she had wanted to make Clint happy.

Now that he had a son and daughter, Clint was on top of the world. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life.


End file.
